


It’s A Tea Party!

by PrizeCounterz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, friendly creepypastas, slendermen wants friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrizeCounterz/pseuds/PrizeCounterz
Summary: There’s a billboard in her town in which a note for a tea party is found. By Slendermen. It doesn’t turn out like she expected...





	It’s A Tea Party!

Jack hummed softly as she walked around town. She glanced over at the birds perched on the wire fence, smiling softly to herself as she went to the billboard.  
Gazing over it, something caught her eye. It was crudely written and drawn. The picture was of a faceless tall man holding a teacup- Jack recognized him vaguely as Slendermen, the old folktale that your parents would tell you so you wouldn’t go into the woods.   
On it was written “Tea party! Location woods. 8 pm. Come pls!”   
She laughed at it, taking it and stuffing it into her pocket. She hesitated for a second, before grinning. She was going to go.  
Of course, prepared. She wouldn’t dare go unprepared- she took a lighter, a flashlight, her phone, and two knives, just in case.  
Jack’s day was a blur as she waited to go to the “tea party.”  
She hummed as she went, tying her long black hair loosely into a ponytail as she did so. She paid attention to the even more crudely drawn images showing where to go.  
Whoever made this prank was really dedicated.  
She soon found out it wasn’t a prank at all.  
Jack sat down at the tree stump- there was a few in a circle around an old, worn out table that clearly had been thrown out. She fidgeted nervously; she had came early just in case.  
When eight struck, though, there was a small ”wooooooooosh” and there was Slendermen in the flesh at the other side of the table: Tall and lanky, suit and tie, faceless with those weird tentacles.  
He was holding a teapot and some teacups.  
Jack sat there, horrified with her jaw open. It had to be a prank, right?  
But the figure in front of her seemed very excited. “Someone came! Someone came! Hello!” He exclaimed, somehow- Jack wasn’t sure how he spoke.  
“You can call me Slendermen! What is your name? Welcome!” He giggled softly as he excitedly sit down, pouring her a cup of tea.  
“...Jack.”  
“That’s a good one!” He replied happily as he slid the cup toward her. He seemed so very happy and excited. Jack hesitated.  
“Don’t you kill kids?” She asked suspiciously, which immediately killed Slendermen’s excitement. He paused, looked down at the floor and seemed sad, almost.  
“...No. Try to help kids go home, but they’re scared of me. That’s why I have tea party, I’m not scary!” He said, perking up at the end. She paused, staring at him nervously. This can’t be serious.  
Slendermen seemed to be serious, though. Jack felt a pain of guilt for judging someone she didn’t even know- something she had been taught to never do- and she let out a sigh.  
She took a careful sip of tea. It tasted earthy, but amazing.  
“Wow- how did you make this?” She asked, studying it. It tasted fine and she felt fine, nothing...seemed bad, actually.  
“Oh! Old cabin in the woods that has tea maker. Friend lives there and helped me make tea!” He giggled happily as he spoke, putting a teacup up to his “mouth.” She wasn’t sure what happened to the tea.  
Jack remembered the lady in the woods. It was a kind, older lady who laughed when she was told the dangers, assuring them that she’d be fine. Jack had gotten lost once, stumbling into her and getting her aid. Jack remembered that she had made her tea then, too.  
She nodded softly, taking another sip. If the old lady trusted him, so would she, Jack decided.  
Jack and Slendermen talked, a lot more than she had expected. She found it easy to talk to him, tell him everything that came to her mind. He didn’t judge her, seeming happy to help and even to just have company of someone.  
When she got a text, she jumped. She glanced at the time, cursing under her breath. It was from her mother, asking where she was, why she was rn home at this time that was much later than Jack had expected.  
“I have to go home.” She said sadly, but Slendermen nodded. He gave her a hug- he was oddly, but comfortingly warm in this cold forest- and waved her goodbye as she left.  
All he wanted was a friend, she decided, and she would be that friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something soft I quickly threw together!! I didn’t rewrite it at all so this is the first draft.


End file.
